


That One Time, At Science Camp

by charlottea_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Awkward First Times, Cambridge, Cute, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Fun, London, Loss of Virginity, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Science, Subterfuge, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottea_x/pseuds/charlottea_x
Summary: Science camp was just meant to look good on her uni applications, but Hermione didn’t account for the cute boy she’d meet there. Skip forward to NYE that year and she’s about to have the craziest night of her life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	That One Time, At Science Camp

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little story very loosely based on a time I attended a science summer camp.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Canttouchthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis) and [LeilahMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon) for the cheerleading and editing <3

When Hermione opened her acceptance letter for the Headstart physical sciences summer school, she was mainly excited about the new accolade that she could add to her personal statement for university applications.

The course would be taking place in Cambridge. The blurb stated that it aimed to give Year Twelve students a realistic taste of the Natural Sciences degree at Cambridge by attending lectures, carrying out experiments, and taking part in seminars. _Pure bliss._

The participants would be staying in the illustrious King's College and learning about astronomy, materials science, chemistry and physics, as well as experiencing mock admissions interviews, working on team projects and getting careers advice.

It was an opportunity to spend time walking in the footsteps of the academic greats; Stephen Hawkings himself would be just next door in Gonville and Caius College. Hermione wondered whether she'd catch a glimpse of him during her time there. The man was her idol.

She herself would not be applying to Cambridge, despite her family's long term allegiance with the university, as she wished to study Physics with Philosophy, a course that Oxford offered. This would be her one chance to sample the academic delights of the institution.

Hermione considered the other activities she hoped to pursue whilst there: punting on the Cam, exploring the Fitzwilliam Museum, testing the acoustics in King's College Chapel, toasting to Watson and Crick in The Eagle (if she could pass for eighteen) and sampling the delights of the Cambridge Fudge Kitchen Shop.

Yes, the whole experience would be just perfect; she really couldn't think of a better way to spend a week in July.

* * *

Arriving at King's, she was immediately struck by the grandeur of stonework. The Chapel was known to be one of the world's finest examples of late perpendicular gothic architecture and a building awash with Tudor symbolism, but, even so, Hermione was rendered speechless by the beauty of it all.

Her breath was further taken away by the Library, which had been in existence since 1441, preserving rare books and manuscripts, all 130,000 of them. Her own version of literary heroin.

The only fly in an otherwise perfect ointment, was her growing anxiety about meeting her fellow participants. Hermione was not a socially adept girl by any stretch of the imagination, and having spent the past six years at an all girl's school, she was particularly worried about mixing with the boys.

Dropping her belongings in her assigned dorm across the river from the main college building, she made her way to breakfast in the Hall with its impressive vaulted ceilings. The food was nothing to write home about and the whole meal passed in a blur as she struggled to remember the names of the peers that introduced themselves to her.

She resolved to remain quiet until she could think of something interesting to say; she might be mute for the entire week as far as she was concerned.

* * *

After food, the whole group made their way to the Department of Materials Science and Metallurgy for orientation.

Sat on her own on a bench in a more modern looking hall, surrounded by girls and boys who were chatting happily amongst themselves, she felt even more self-conscious. _Come on Hermione, this is science camp, these kids are probably more like you than you think._

Despite the rousing pep-talk to herself, Hermione was glad when the course leaders arrived and promptly split them into groups of five. 

Her group was eclectic to say the least. A kooky girl with glasses and afro hair scraped into two little buns, Nina, a pale Welsh girl with curly dark locks, Alys, an Iranian wearing a blazer with a shoulder length shaggy mane, Navid, and a pale blond boy from London who oozed cool, Draco.

Their first task was to construct the tallest tower possible, from an assortment of materials. They didn't win, but they didn't come last either. The activity did, however, serve its purpose as an ice breaker. Hermione felt herself warming up to her new teammates and began to relax.

The rest of the morning was spent in the University labs having a go at a number of practical experiments, including stretching plastic polymer sheets, shattering glass rods and making a battery out of lemons.

Around the lab benches, her group was mainly speculating about the nature of the team project that they would be learning more about in the afternoon. Alys wondered whether it would be something research based, but Draco drawled that it was more likely to be something practical.

In the end, Draco had the truth of it; they would have the rest of the week, between other activities, to construct a robotic miniature vehicle which would partake in a race to secure victory on the final day. Navid and Nina were thrilled by this, as both had some experience with robotics.

* * *

Later that evening, the group ended up congregating in Hermione's spacious dorm room, breaking curfew and the rule regarding boys and girls mixing in their accommodations.

Nina had smuggled in some cider; at seventeen, Hermione knew that most people her age had already had some experience with alcohol, but she'd led a fairly sheltered life and she lacked worldliness in this area.

Not wanting to appear a square, she took a few sips when the bottle was passed in her direction. She was pleased to discover that the taste was not entirely unpleasant and that her social anxiety soon began to ease.

Navid proposed a game of truth or dare and the rest of the group readily agreed. The truths started off fairly mild, but Hermione immediately felt humiliated when she was forced to reveal that at seventeen years old she was still yet to experience her first kiss. Unless you counted kiss-chase in her primary school playground with the six year old boys in her class that is...

The spotlight was soon taken off her when Alys chose a dare and had to drink a shot of cider from Navid's belly button. Something that seemed to both disgust and delight everyone in the room.

Nina's truth was that she was a pansexual. Hermione had never heard of this sexuality, so Nina was happy to educate her and the others. Initially, when the girl said that she could be attracted to everything, Hermione pictured falling in love with trees, but she was soon disabused of the notion and properly informed.

When it was Draco's turn he chose 'truth' and Nina asked him whether he fancied anyone in the room. Draco deliberated for a moment and then nodded. Nina pressed him for further information, but the boy remained tight lipped.

However, when the turn moved on to Navid, Hermione caught Draco's flinty grey eyes flickering to land on hers. For a moment she had butterflies. _Could he possibly fancy me?_

That night she allowed herself to picture what it would be like to be with the boy with the silver hair. He was undoubtedly a science nerd like her, but he had a quiet confidence and slender, sharp features. He was good looking, in a haughty kind of way.

From what she'd gathered of his personality in the short time that she'd known him, he liked to be right and was somewhat arrogant about his residency in London. This was fairly common for Londoners, they tended to look down their noses at country bumpkins like herself.

But, despite this, he was unquestionably the most sophisticated boy that she had ever had the pleasure to meet. There was something dangerous and exciting about him. Enough to fuel one or two fairly explicit fantasies in her dreams that night at any rate...

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a haze of experiments and academic adventures. Hermione was very much in her element. Add to that her new obsession with all things Draco, and it turned into a fabulous few days indeed.

She learnt as much as she could about the boy, without appearing too desperate. She found out that he was Head Boy at his Grammar School and that he was into cycling. They had a shared taste in music too, something Hermione always thought was particularly important. When they could monopolise the speakers in the dorm, they switched between Arcade Fire, Two Door Cinema Club and London Grammar. It was heavenly.

All too soon, the week was over, but not before Draco shyly made his way over to her and asked for her number. She had to force herself not to jump up and down at this. _Cute hot sexy attractive boy is asking for **my** number. This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill people!_

On the drive home, all she could think about were his cool grey eyes and his signature smirk as she pressed her head against the glass, watching the Cambridgeshire countryside fade away until they reached her home county of Hampshire.

* * *

In the months that followed, Hermione maintained a friendly conversation with Draco via text. They also added each other on Facebook and she found herself trawling through photos trying to gain a glimpse of his life. The main thing she learnt was that he looked _exquisite_ in his cycling garb.

When December crept around, she received a particularly exciting text. He was inviting her to a house party in Ealing to watch the fireworks for New Year's Eve.

This. Was. Huge.

There was only one small, tiny, inconsequential problem. She would need to obtain her parents' permission.

She started with her dad, who was notoriously the more reasonable of the two. “Dad? What would you say if I was hypothetically invited to see the fireworks in London for New Year's Eve?”

Her father regarded her for a moment, raising one eyebrow. “And in this hypothetical situation, who would you be going with? And where would you be staying?”

“Oh, just a friend, and I’d be staying at their house in Ealing,” this gave away her ploy pretty much instantly, but she felt sure that he’d be chilled.

Unfortunately, that was not the case. “Hermione, do you mean to say that this ‘friend’ is not a school mate? I don’t remember you having a friend in Ealing. How do you know them? Is this a _boy?_ ”

She swallowed. “Erm, yeah, kind of. But he’s really nice. He went to the science camp in Summer with me. You’d like him!”

Her dad shook his head. "Babe, you know that I'd be thrilled for you to find a boy, but London is too dangerous and you barely know him well enough to be spending the night. It would be totally irresponsible for me to agree to this. What would your mother think?"

This battle was a lost cause. So Hermione moved onto Plan B; one that carried infinitely more risk.

* * *

Her best friend at school, Arielle, had invited her to fireworks and a sleepover in Guildford. She rounded on the girl when she arrived in the common room the next morning.

"Soooo, Ari, I have a huge favour to ask you..." she said with her best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

Arielle frowned at her. "Yes, what is it?"

"I need to pass on the New Year's Eve plan; Draco's invited me to London and I just can't say no!" she exclaimed.

"I don't see the favour there?" Her friend looked confused. "Good job on nabbing your crush though."

Hermione paused and looked around surreptitiously. "So, basically, I need you to cover for me. I told mum and dad that I'd be staying at yours; dad won't give me permission to go to Ealing."

"Oh Hermione, I'm not sure I feel comfortable lying for you. What happens if something happens to you and your parents find out that you're not at mine?"

"Please Arielle, I swear nothing will happen, they probably won't contact you anyway. I just need an alibi if they get suspicious for some reason." Hermione was begging and she regretted it not one bit.

"Ugh," her best friend uttered. "Fine. But you'll owe me."

Hermione wrapped her friend in a fierce hug, "Thank you thank you thank you. You are the absolute best!"

Arielle rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. On your head be it if you end up getting mugged though."

Hermione laughed and they made their way to their classes.

* * *

Mr Granger had asked her a few times on the lead up to NYE whether she was still going to Guildford, he warned her that all hell would break loose if she _did_ go to London. She swore to him that she would not.

She was lying and it was both terrifying and exhilarating. She never lied to her father - they had no secrets from each other. But she also knew about his more hedonistic past; she felt sure that he wouldn't be so very angry if he did find out after the fact. He was just being overprotective.

She was, however, almost found out on the train ride up to London.

He rang her whilst she had just gone past Woking, a long way past Guildford. She felt sure he would know what she had done if one of the train announcements started. With her heart beating erratically, she answered the phone, "Hi dad. What's up?"

"So did you make it to Guildford okay babe?" he queried.

She answered hurriedly, "Yup, just walking to the High Street now. Ari says hi!"

"Hmm, alright then. Have a good night. Be safe."

"Yes of course dad. Love you."

He hung up after telling her he loved her too.

* * *

At Waterloo she was met by a vision of blond perfection, leaning nonchalantly against one of the railings before he caught sight of her. Grinning, he waved at her and made his way over.

"So are you ready to face the big bad city Hermione?" he asked, with his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Yes. Electricity, cars and hordes of people. I fear I may be overwhelmed. My country girl sensibilities cannot possibly comprehend such things," she said drily, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled and began to guide her across London on the tubes to Ealing.

They wandered around the town for a little while before they set off towards the party.

Hermione was nervous that she wouldn't know anyone at the party but Draco, but he reassured her that his friends were all easy to get on with and he wouldn't leave her on her own.

She smiled at this, and it seemed that he walked closer to her after that point.

Somewhere under the surface, the tension between the two of them was building. She had never felt such chemistry with someone in her life, but she was worried that the feeling might be one-sided. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. He might just have invited her so that she could experience a night in the 'big city'.

* * *

At the party she was surrounded by noise, comfortably familiar music, and kids her age holding Peroni bottles and glasses of Prosecco. Immediately she was passed a glass of her own and whisked around the room for introductions.

After making some awkward small talk with Draco's friends as he made the rounds, she was glad when he reached for her hand and dragged her into the group of dancing teens. Hermione allowed herself to get lost in the music and the alcohol, swaying rhythmically and moving closer and closer to the object of her desire.

He was drinking at a faster rate than her and seemed to be losing his inhibitions at a rate of knots, suddenly placing his hands on her waist. _Oh my God. I am being touched. By a real life boy._

Before long, a cry went up that it was time to leave for the fireworks.

They all stumbled their way towards the local cricket ground where the fireworks were being held. The whole area was completely packed, so Draco helped her onto a brick wall with a view over the grounds.

The air was bitterly cold, but Hermione barely noticed that as Draco jumped up next to her and shifted so their sides were touching. He wound an arm around her back and rested his head on top of hers.

"Happy New Year, Hermione," Draco whispered, dropping a kiss on her hair.

In that moment, as the first fireworks lit the sky, she truly believed in magic.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Once the show was over, they jumped down and Draco staggered slightly. His friends laughed and some threw knowing glances in her direction.

"Let's get you home, mate," one of his friends suggested.

* * *

The walk to Draco's home had been eventful. Hermione hadn't realised quite how drunk her crush was, but he soon demonstrated this by sprinting off ahead at random intervals. Part of her deflated at his antics. She didn't particularly want to spend the night with him if he was going to be wasted.

Once they arrived at the smart and deserted townhouse, the ragtag group of teens settled themselves in the front lounge. One of the girls started improvising on the piano. More drinks were had, but Hermione sat uncomfortably on one of the sofas, waiting for the guests to go. 

Luckily, it appeared that Draco had stopped drinking, so, by the time the last of his friends had departed, she found him snoring in his bedroom.

_Great. I guess I'll take a guest room then._

Hermione couldn't find a guest room, so she settled for the room that must belong to his parents and sighed to herself, thinking of lost opportunities.

* * *

At some point in the night, she heard a faint thump coming from downstairs.

She crept out of the bed to check it out, grabbing her mobile ready to call the police if it turned out to be an intruder.

Thankfully, it was just a bleary eyed Draco, cursing as he bumped into a kitchen counter, grabbing a glass of water without turning the lights on. The moonlight flooding through the patio doors provided just enough illumination to the scene. It made his sleep tousled hair gleam softly.

"Hey," she whispered, careful not to startle him.

He turned, looking guilty. "Hey yourself. Look, Hermione, I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't realise that I'd had so much to drink. I guess I was nervous. Can I make it up to you?"

She considered him for a moment, wondering what he could possibly mean, before nodding.

He set his glass down and crossed the room towards her, almost hesitantly, before he took one of her hands, the other moved up to caress her cheek. "You are so beautiful, Hermione. Please may I kiss you?"

Her mind blanked for a moment, before she nodded again, as if in a trance.

He leaned down slowly, pausing momentarily, before landing his cool lips upon her own.

For a moment they didn't move, didn't breathe. Hermione's heart was racing like a freight train; she felt certain that he could feel it through their connected skin.

Before she had truly accepted the sensation, Draco pressed his body to hers desperately, dropping her hand to snake his around her back, under her cotton pyjama top and against her spine.

The kiss deepened and Hermione was caught up in the moment.

Having had no experience of this before, she let Draco lead. It seemed like he knew what he was doing. He tilted his head to the side to gain more access and traced his tongue against the seam of her lips, causing her to part them slightly.

He used the opportunity to gently probe her own tongue with his, caressing it and testing the sensation. She sighed and felt her breath mingle with his. It wasn't fresh, due to the alcohol consumption, but she found that she didn't care.

She let her hands wander over his body, through his hair and up his muscular back, trailing feather light touches down his arms with her fingertips. He shuddered and pressed even closer. Close enough for her to feel a tell-tale bulge below his waist.

Theoretically speaking, she knew what that meant. But other than catching her father in the nude once or twice when he forgot to lock the bathroom door, which had been utterly mortifying, she'd never seen that part of the male anatomy. In truth, she'd never seen anything beyond a man with his top off. This was new territory and it frightened the living daylights out of her.

She moved back, taking a gulp of air, before she stuttered, "Draco, I... I've never done anything like this before... I don't know what I'm doing."

He dropped his hand from her face and gathered her into a comforting hug. "It's alright Hermione, we don't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with. You can tell me to stop at any time, even if we're doing _it,_ even then. Especially then. I just want to make you feel good. I've been wanting that for a _very_ long time."

She gulped. "O-kay then. Yes. Okay."

He quirked a crooked smile down at her and took her hand again. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"Yes. Yes that would be nice."

* * *

She was in his room. _She was in a boy's room_. And she was in her pyjamas; good ones, because by God she was going to be prepared. And he was in his boxers, having slipped out of his sweats and t-shirt once he got through the door.

They were lying in his single bed with their legs tangled together. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were both in her hair and lightly stroking her side. It was the most erotic thing that she could imagine at that point in time. She was surprisingly sensitive there, and it was leading to an increased feeling of light-headedness. 

Their foreheads were touching and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I touch you?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

He carefully started to turn her so that her back was up against his chest. "Here, it'll be more comfortable this way," he breathed in her ear. "Relax, Hermione. You can tell me to stop at any time."

Draco started by moving his hands under her camisole top, making his way up to her small breasts. He ghosted the outline of them, before gently squeezing one, then tracing his fingers in circles around her nipple. It didn't take long before they started to harden, something that had only happened to her when it was cold and she wasn't wearing enough layers.

The feeling was pleasant and a pool of warmth was starting to gather low in her belly. She burrowed back further into him, sighing contentedly. He took the opportunity to place sloppy kisses against her neck, taking care not to mark her.

When she felt as if the tension could break at any moment, he finally started trailing his hand down towards the waistband of her shorts. He paused there, before asking if it was okay for him to continue. She nodded vigorously, which made him snigger good naturedly.

This was breaching territories she felt sure were holy. This just didn't happen to girls like her, with boys like him. She almost felt like she should be praying as he moved steadily downwards.

She realised that she hadn't shaved and warned him, but he told her it didn't matter to him. He gently cupped her mons before continuing his journey. She gasped as he finally reached the apex of her thighs.

When he started to make movements, presumably trying to get her off, she felt somewhat frustrated that he wasn't touching the places that she knew by heart. Unsure of the etiquette in situations such as these, she bit the bullet and gently placed her hand over his, guiding him to the right spot.

As Draco finally got the pattern right she let her head rest back against his shoulder and sighed. Given her general awkwardness about the whole situation, she doubted that she'd reach her peak from this alone, but the sensation was nice and her whole body felt tingly.

After a while, she removed his hand from her shorts and sat up to drag her top over her head, dropping it on the floor.

For a moment she felt incredibly exposed, but his look of awe soon put an end to those feelings. He reached up both hands to touch her, pausing to ask for her consent. They were both kneeling and facing now, his hands massaging her breasts, their breaths coming in quick bursts and their eyes wide.

Maintaining eye contact, he whispered, "Do you want to...?" gesturing towards her shorts.

She nodded, mutely, scrambling to remove the offending article. "Yours too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, before I lose my nerve." She laughed.

Then they were both standing at the edge of the bed. Fully naked. _It's happening. Be cool, Hermione. Don't ruin this._

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you done this before?"

He paused, looking embarrassed. "No, I haven't gone all the way before. I've done other stuff though."

Hermione considered this for a moment, and despite all her desires screaming at her to just shut up, she felt like she had to say the ethical thing. "Hey look, you had a lot to drink tonight. Are you sure you want to do this? That you want to lose it with me? I'm okay to do other stuff."

Draco shook his head furiously. "No. I'm alright. I've sobered up now. And I want to do this. I want to do this with _you_."

_Well, thank God for that then._

"And you are okay for this to happen with me? We're not going too fast?" It was so adorable how he kept checking in with her.

Hermione just smiled and reached for him, unsure what she should be doing, but content to figure it out. To figure it out together.

* * *

The act itself had been messy and fumbled. It had taken a few moments to get the angle right, and even then he had slipped out a couple of times, cursing and apologising every time it happened.

She reassured him that it was fine. More than fine. Who was a pro for their first time anyway?

The magazines that she'd read had warned her that it would hurt the first time, that there might be blood. But she had ridden horses as a kid, so there was no blood, and the pain didn't really register all that much. Especially not with all the natural lubricant that had arisen from him going down on her for a full twenty minutes - or that was how it felt anyhow, it had probably only been five...

She'd offered to return the favour, but he refused, telling her that he didn't want to get too worked up. As a result, he'd lasted a decent amount of time when they did get around to sex.

Out of the whole experience though, the main thing that Hermione enjoyed was being embraced afterwards, when he pulled her to him tightly, whispering her name again and again. Thanking her for trusting him. Promising to always hold on to this moment.

She drifted off to sleep, around four in the morning, feeling content and at peace.

* * *

Hermione had forgotten that she'd set her alarm for half past six, but, unfortunately, for her subterfuge to work, she had to be back home by eleven or else her mother would have become suspicious. As it was, she'd negotiated an extra hour of lie-in.

Not that it felt like a lie-in at this point.

The alarm didn't rouse Draco, he lay like a statue of David draped artistically half out of the duvet, his muscled legs making Hermione wistful as she started to get dressed.

She gently shook him and kissed his cheek as he blinked awake.

"Thank you for last night Draco. It really was the best night of my life."

He smiled sleepily. "Yeah, mine too. Do you want me to walk you to the station?"

She shook her head. "No time. Thank you though." She paused. "Will I see you again?"

This was a valid question; schoolwork and commitments were such that it would be unlikely except for in the holidays. And then they might end up at different universities. She knew in her heart of hearts that in all likelihoods, they'd never be together.

"I'll bloody well try," he promised.

That was good enough for her. She smiled, gave him another lingering kiss and then left. Turning to gaze at him one more time, tattooing him to her memories.

* * *

When Hermione had arrived back home, bang on time and better rested after grabbing some shut-eye on the train, she discovered her dad on the sofa watching a re-run of Strictly Come Dancing.

She settled in beside him and he threw an arm over her shoulder.

"So... how was London then?" he asked, with an amused look on his face.

She groaned. "Sorry dad, I didn't want to go against you. I just had to."

Her father laughed. "I know you did honey. I'm not mad. Just... did you have a good time? Are you okay?" He regarded her carefully now.

Hermione grinned. "It was the best time. The absolute best."

The look of relief on her dad's face made her smile; she knew how much he cared about her, and what did a girl really need more than her father's love?

"Tell me one thing though; is there any way that your mother could find out?"

Her mother and father's relationship was strained at best and in all likelihood her dad would probably get the blame if Hermione was found out.

"No. I briefed Ari. Mum thinks I went to Guildford. I think I got away with it," she confirmed.

"Great. Great."

At that moment, Hermione's mum walked into the room. "Hermione. Can you give me your train pass? I'm going to get your season ticket for the next term at school."

"Yeah, just let me get it mum." Hermione sprinted upstairs to grab her train pass. She opened it up, noticing the ticket to Ealing at the front.

Something made her pause before tearing it to pieces and throwing it away. A sense of nostalgia made her slot it into the pack of other tickets in the pass, almost a third of the way from the back.

There were about 25 tickets in there. Her mum wouldn't find it.

* * *

It was about half an hour later, she was back in the living room with her dad watching the end of Strictly, when her mother burst in.

She thrust the train pass out to her. Hermione reached out to take it, thanking her mother as she did so.

But it wasn't her train pass. It was a ticket.

"Read it. Just read it." Her mother's voice was low and dangerous.

The ticket said Ealing.

There went her privileges and freedoms for the next year.

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the writer's pages for [Canttouchthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis) and [LeilahMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon); they both have some amazing stories. Share the love!
> 
> [Lost in Our Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087788?view_full_work=true), is my multi chapter story tackling mental health and features Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.


End file.
